1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trip bar interlock for a circuit breaker and, more particularly, it pertains to a device for automatically tripping a circuit breaker if removed from its location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although many different types of circuit breakers are manufactured, they all are comprised of five primary components: molded case (frame), operating mechanism, arc extinguishers, contacts, trip elements, and thermal connectors. The function of the trip element is to trip the operating mechanism in the event of a prolonged overload, short circuit current, or damaging around faults. To accomplish this, an electro-mechanical or a solid state trip is provided.
Manifestly, trip elements, whether they are electro-mechanical or solid state, are necessary to ensure safe operation and protect electrical circuits as well as personnel. In addition, it sometimes happens that circuit breakers are dismounted from their positions on a mounting surface without preliminarily determining whether or not the circuit breaker has been tripped. Accordingly, there is a need for automatically tripping a circuit breaker, if and when it is removed from its location.